The Third Option
by LycoX
Summary: Niko Bellic looks to find a third option after he's given two difficult choices to make.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic I started awhile ago after playing Grand Theft Auto 4. And really not liking what happens to Kate McReary after choosing the revenge option. Let me know what you guys think. Realize its a bit short, but possibly a good starting point. Also, keep in mind I first wrote this way back in 2011 and never went further then this.**

* * *

Several hours after Niko had learned of Dimitri Rascolov's location at the Harbor. He had been driving around with no clear destination in mind. Unsure on whether or not to take the deal that would compromise his morals, or to just go after Dimitri. The man who had put him and his cousin through much crap after the first meeting with him those months ago. Various conversations with those he had become friends with, along with a conversation with his cousin Roman, hadn't really helped much either. All except for what was practically a Light in the Darkness for him when it came to his earlier conversation with Kate McReary. Her declaration of never speaking with him again should he take the deal hadn't settled well with him at all. Especially since he'd gotten to come to like the girl pretty well since their first meeting and eventual first date.

Course had her brother Packie learned of that little note, he'd be hard pressed to keep his life and body intact. Unless he managed to find a way to calm the Irish man down some how before that could happen. Niko started to then wonder if perhaps there was a third option he could do. One that would possibly cause the least path of bloodshed. _Maybe if I find that strange man Eddie, he might could do something._ He thought with a slight shudder, as he mentally began to recall the first time he met the strange man nearly 3 days ago.

Granted, he really wouldn't want to wish that man on any of his enemies. Even for his sociopathic self, even he had his limits. He briefly wondered what Kate would think of that. He knew beyond a doubt if he mentioned anything like this to Carmen, she'd either slap him or call the cops on him. And the cops part just wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment. Neither was hearing her voice and how she tended to refer to herself in the third person was something he wanted to deal with. He did briefly wonder if Michelle or Karen or whatever her name was would be willing to offer advice? _Hah, knowing her. She would probably just use me for information to pass on to that Man._ He thought bitterly.

Finding out that girl was a Government agent of sorts was still a bit of a sore point for the Immigrant. Considering he was getting to like her and all. But since that had been several months ago, and Kate and Carmen had become a part of his life in different ways, that sore point was getting to be a bit less for him. Course he did wonder just how much closer he was to losing his Soul after all the bloodshed and chaos he's caused on orders of those who employed him. Roman's dream of running a Tavern was actually starting to sound more appealing as the days and months went by. Hell he'd even been considering naming his Rocket Launcher ' Anansa' after Roman's deceased mother! That just goes to show, at least for him how far he was apparently falling. Changing the station to what consisted of the Jamaican variety, something Little Jacob himself had actually gotten Niko interested in during their trips through the city.

Sighing to himself, and then pulling out his phone. He brings up Kate's number and stares at it for a bit while at a red light. Wondering whether or not if she's actually awake. And if he'd get on the wrong side of her temper if he wound up waking her up. An Irish woman's temper is something to definitely fear. As he had discovered himself a time or two. Deciding to take a chance, Niko presses the call button. Not realizing he was holding back on breathing while waiting for her to answer.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Even though its been years since I came up with this and the fact my writing has since improved, the basic idea I have in mind is still somewhere in the back of my mind. If there's any interest in seeing this continued, I'll start up the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: For those of you who have been wanting more of this idea and since I had a little free space on my plate, I thought I'd finally come back to this fic and try and finish it up for those who (if you're still around and wanting more) who wanted to see more.**

* * *

Niko had continued to hold his breath as he waited for the phone call to Kate to connect and was even considering hanging up the longer the other end rang. But then, miracle of all miracles occurred when the other end picked up. "Hello?" Came the groggy sounding voice of the angel that is Kate McReary.

The whole thing causing him to release the breath he'd be holding in without really even realizing it. "Is anyone there?" Kate asked seconds later and making him wince as he hadn't even spoken up.

"Kate… Its, its Niko. I apologize for late call."

"NIKO!?" He had to wince at the unexpected volume, not necessarily realizing at first that she was now far more awake then what she was previously.

"Again, I apologize for late call."

A light laugh was heard from her. "Oh, don't even worry about it, Nico. I know you wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important." Assured Kate.

"Maybe I feel hearing voice of angel like you is important to me?"

Kate was grateful for the fact he couldn't see her blushing as she couldn't help but giggle. "Now Niko, you know flattery won't get you anywhere with me."

"No, but never hurts to try, yes?" Replied Niko as smoothly as he could, earning himself a warm laugh from her.

But then he decided to get serious. "But yes, I call for reason more then flirting." He admitted somewhat reluctantly as he had been enjoying their moment.

"Would this be related to our earlier discussion?" Wondered Kate knowingly.

And also feeling reluctant that their banter had to end. "Yes. I do not like the idea of you and I no longer talking. But I am at loss of what to do. I either accept deal that compromise morals and lose possible chance with you. Or make Dimitri pay for all he has done to cousin and I..."

"And both could have consequences that you might not be prepared for." Finished Kate knowingly.

"Yes, exactly that. I talk with friends I have made but they could not help with this problem."

"I'm flattered then that you felt you could come to me with this." Kate told him sincerely.

Niko couldn't help but smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "But you'll need more then that to get a second date with me, Niko."

"Damn." Fake groused the man and getting a laugh from her.

"But still possibly help me with problem, yes?" He asked hopefully.

Kate thought it over briefly before speaking up and attempting to fight off the urge to yawn. Which sounded a little cute to Niko when the yawn inevitably came. "S-Sorry."

"Is no worry. It is you and I like it."

Once again, Kate was grateful for the fact he couldn't see her blushing. "Flatterer, but never mind that. Have you considered ignoring the whole thing entirely as a third option?"

"Somehow, I do not think that would help situation any." Niko replied dryly and she winced.

"Hmm… You could either bring in Law Enforcement or leave the state and make it hard for him to find you."

Silence sprang up between them as he gave serious thought to her idea and while making contact with that Man or even Mi-Karen wasn't something he liked the idea of, he realized it was quite possibly his best option since selling out his morals or waging a one man war would more then likely have consequences. "I'm… I'm sorry, those were probably bad ideas." Kate said apologetically with another unseen wince.

"What!? No! No, those good ideas, Kate."

"R-Really?"

"Really. You know I would not lie to you of all people." Niko told her seriously.

Making her smile happily. "Well, that makes me happy to know." She replied in a pleased manner and he chuckled.

"Thank you, Kate, for helping me with decision. I will let you return to sleep."

"Anytime, Niko, I'm always happy to help. Well, within reason I mean." Chuckling came from him and she bid him a good night and hung up.

A sudden honking captured his attention after he stared at his phone for several moments. Cursing to himself as he realized he was holding up traffic, he hung up on his end and began to move forward. As he did so, he called up a number he hadn't given much thought too in sometime. It wasn't long before the line was picked up on the other side. "I was wondering when you were going to call me, Niko." Greeted the woman he once knew as Michelle.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this was worth the wait for those of you who've been wanting more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pleased with the reactions I got for the second chapter. Now, on with the third! Warning, some strong language abounds in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Hours Later In The Afternoon**

"Cousin! Why are we here when Mallorie I are to be getting married in an hour's time!?" Wondered Roman Bellic as he and his wife to be, Mallorie Bardas came up to Niko.'

Who'd been standing near a hangar at the airport. "And why is that lying bitch with you!?"

"Roman!" Reprimanded Mallorie as sure, the woman she had once seen as a good friend had been a liar, but there was no need to be rude about it!

And something about her former friend seemed off too for that matter. A line of thought that Niko himself had had once he'd seen her for the first time in awhile earlier that day. "All be explained once others arrive." Niko replied patiently as a man with eyeglasses and a suit on came to stand next to him.

But Roman didn't seem content with that, causing his cousin to sigh in slight exasperation. Fortunately, the others that he spoke of, made their arrival in the form of the Kate and Packie McReary, Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz and Bernie Crane. "Niko! What's the deal, bro!? I was well on my way into a Helluva work out when I got the call to come here!" Declared Brucie as he and the others got out of their vehicles and came over to him and those already there.

"I was given two choices last night where Dimitri Rascolov is concerned. One, make deal with him that compromise morals or two, take revenge and kill him. I ended up choosing a third option. One that Kate here helped me do last night when I had made phone call seeking advice."

Packie just narrowed his eyes in an overly protective brother way despite the fact he knew he could trust Niko with his sister. "And that's why Karen and I are here. As Mr. Bellic's third option means that he has chosen to leave the state entirely to avoid the potential repercussions of his actions as either Pegorino or Rascolov could retaliate."

"And we are 'ere cause our lives are at risk, mon?" Little Jacob asked in a knowing manner.

"Precisely, we have a cargo plane ready to take the lot of you out of here to the other side of the Country."

"Ohh Niko! You brave man you!" Gushed Bernie and Niko had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"And that's why Kate and I here, cause you want to take her with you since you know I can handle these assholes on my own with no worries." Stated Packie.

Niko just nodded while Kate was honestly surprised by that as she hadn't been expecting it! "Oh come on! I'm not afraid of anybody!" Boasted Brucie.

"Perhaps not, Brucie, but it would put my mind in ease if you were coming with us."

Karen, who'd been mostly silent as she observed everything, took notice of something that she had a bad feeling about and spoke up. "Everyone, I believe its best if we loaded up and got the Hell out of here."

"What, why!?" Asked Mallorie in slight alarm.

But all Karen did was point in the direction of several black vehicles. "That would be why." Stated the woman calmly.

A wave of gunfire had the group ducking for cover as Mallorie, Kate, and even Bernie screamed in fear. "BELLIC! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Declared the angry voice of Dimitri Rascolov.

"Damn. He has somehow found out the plan!"

The Man, who we'll call Mr. Brown for now, nodded in agreement. "And its all the more imperative that we get you and the others aboard the plane!" He said as he, Niko, Packie, Karen, Little Jacob, and several other Agents began to fire at the approaching black colored vehicles.

Even causing one of them to explode nicely enough. Allowing the group to hear the angry chatter of not only Rascolov, but Pegorino as well. Gradually, our fair heroes began to quickly head for the cargo plane until Karen was hit in the lung. Causing Niko's rage to come to the surface as a part of him still cared for the woman. "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

Quickly rushing inside the plane, he just as quickly came back out with the Rocket Launcher he had affectionately named 'Anansa', along with an automatic weapon strapped around him. Niko wasted no time in firing the rocket launcher at those who wanted him and those he cared about dead. "AUGH!" Was the last thing that could be heard from Pegorino as his ride went up in an explosion.

An explosion that two of the other vehicles were caught up in. Dimitri, seeing how ugly this was getting, chose to haul ass. But it was not to be as Niko managed to hit his ride's gas tank with his automatic weapon. Sending him straight to Hell and thus, ending the threat entirely. "Damn, remind me to never get you pissed off, Niko!" Remarked Packie in stunned amazement.

Niko just nodded shortly before telling his friend to help him load up Karen in the cargo plane. Who moaned at the contact as it caused pain to shoot up in her body. Once inside the plane and in the air as Karen was being seen too as best as possible, she began to speak. "I'm… I'm sorry, Niko."

"Save breath, please. Wait til you are better."

But Karen would have none of it. "I can already tell I'm not gonna make it..." Moaned the woman.

"But please… Please don't let our, our baby die with me."

Her unexpected plea greatly shocked the man and he wasn't the only one. "I thought something seemed different about you, girl." Remarked Mallorie with a sniff as she held the woman's hand.

Who just smiled at her in a saddened manner. "Same here, believe it or not." Muttered Niko aloud as he looked at Karen's stomach.

One that contained _his_ child within the womb. A concept that was honestly stunning to him more then anything else. "Don't, don't let our… Our baby become like, like you. Please… Make sure he or, or she has a… A better life."

"Don't speak that way, you survive this! Survive and make sure our child is better then us!"

Tears were threatening to spill from the man and Karen was having tears of her own that were coming down her face as she looked at him while the others remained quiet aside from Mallorie and Kate's gentle sobs. "Th-Things could, could have been so… So d-different buh-between us, Niko… Was even, was even fe-feeling love for, for you." Karen told him softly as she looked at the man who had had something of a bad lot in his life.

Even raising her hand up to cup the side of his face as she looked at him. Were she not an agent for a federal government agency, the two of them could have possibly had a life together. But that just hadn't been in the cards for them sadly enough. Karen then looked passed Niko to a crying Kate. "Please, Ms. McReary, look after Niko for me." Requested the dying woman and Kate could only nod her agreement.

Her attention returned to Niko, who's tears were coming forth as he realized the truth of the situation. "I… I love you, Niko Bellic."

And with that, Karen, once known as Michelle, closed her eyes for the final time. The men present bowed their heads in respect for the fallen woman who had lost her chance to be a mother as the women continued to cry. Niko could only stare in a state of silent and stunned disbelief as Mr. Brown rushed forward with an urgency about him where the baby that was still in the womb was concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Emotional and cruel cause of a cliffhanger? Yes, yes it is. Up next will be the final chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: This is it folks, the final chapter! Huge thanks to those who have supported this story! Not sure I'll ever do another GTA story but who knows what the future will have in store.**

* * *

 **San Andreas, Some Hours Later**

In a hanger in a desert airstrip that had clearly seen better days in the state of San Andreas, could be found a somewhat tired group of those close to Niko Bellic. And Niko himself was rather tired as well considering the long ride to get to San Andreas. One that had been forced to stop in another state to ensure his and Karen's baby was okay after Mr. Brown had been forced to cut open the dead woman's stomach to retrieve the baby. Which really hadn't sat well with several on the plane due to the horrible sight and even smell of such a thing. Even Niko, who thought himself something of a hard man after all the shit he'd experienced, had trouble handling the whole thing. Though whether or not it was cause he just lost someone he still somewhat cared about and had a child with her, or it was something else, remained to be seen. The baby, thankfully was okay, and Niko had chosen to name her Maren as a way to honor her mother with the two names he'd known her by.

Karen's body had been flown back to Liberty City to be buried with honors in a cemetary for those who served their country proudly. Niko had been somewhat upset he wouldn't be able to attend such a thing when the time came, and Mallorie herself was upset too but it wasn't safe for them to go back. Roman it seemed, was still upset he and Mallorie weren't married just yet and it had nearly caused Niko to knock him on his ass. Thankfully, Mallorie had set him straight on a few things while Kate saw to little Maren's needs due to Niko still having some trouble coming to terms with the fact he's a father. The sight of a lone black man in a biker's outfit, though the jacket was green, coming into the hanger however, caught Niko's attention. Along with everyon else's. "Ah, good, you're finally here, Mr. Johnson."

"My bad, homie, a wreck on the way here forced me to find another way to get here."

"And who is this fucker exactly?" Wondered Packie suspiciously.

"This, Mr. McReary, is Carl 'CJ' Johnson, one of the richest men in San Andreas and the leader of the Grove Street Gang."

Several pairs of eyes widened at that as those aside from Niko had heard of the man in the past. "Oh my!" Murmured Bernie as he fanned himself.

"Okay, so he's a big shot here. So what's that got to do with us?" Wondered Packie.

"Other then the fact that Mr. Brown here asked me to help get you guys new lives here? And that I've got properties all through out the state of your choosing that you can live in?"

"Seriously, mon?"

"Seriously."

That floored the group considerably as they hadn't been expecting that! "Where ever Niko goes, I go." Declared Kate and predictably, gaining a reaction from her brother.

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Patrick, I'm in love with Niko. And its time I stopped denying that. Plus, he's gonna need me with him and Maren while Roman and Mallorie are making their own live together."

Her words had managed to break through to Niko as he looked at her a wide eyed expression on his face. Even feeling his heart swell somewhat over her words as Packie growled and glared at him. After a few moments of grumbling from the Irish brother, he spoke up. "Fine, but you'd better take damn good care of my sister, Niko."

"I promise to try and do so, Packie." Intoned the man seriously and gaining a nod of approval in return.

Kate smiled and came up next to Niko and leaned into him while holding little Maren. Mr. Brown clapped his hands together. "Well then, let's get things started up, shall we?"

And get started they did, though while Packie, Bernie, Little Jacob, and Brucie chose to live it up in the big city, the Bellics chose not too. Though in reality, Niko had been the one to suggest the idea of somewhere smaller and Mallorie chose to run with it. Thinking it'd help keep Roman out of any trouble. A line of thought Niko highly approved of considering past experiences. The Bellics, plus Kate, chose to live in the small town of Dillimore, where eventually, Roman and Niko set up a tavern they called 'Bellic's'. Of course, both Mallorie and Kate helped run the place and quickly gained favorable attention from all of Red County as being the best place to go and chill out at while having a brew and a meal. A year and a half later would see Kate and Niko marry with all their friends and family in attendance for the event. And even though it was safe to return to Liberty City after a time, the two, along with their children chose to remain in Dillimore to live out the rest of their days in happiness and peace.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope that was a satisfying end for those of you reading!**


End file.
